zarvok_federations_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Units
This page specifies all Military Units within the Zarvok Federations Military, whether they were manufactured in Production Buildings, or bought from Allied Factions (whether the schematics or actual model was bought). There are seven different categories of military units; Infantry, Land Vehicles, Air Vehicles, Space Vehicles, Vessels, Aerostats, Titan/Combination. Infantry # Zarvokian Primary Infantrymen # Zarvokian Demolition Trooper # Zarvokian Stealth Saboteur # Zarvokian Reconnaissance/Sniper Trooper # Zarvokian Combat Support Medic # Zarvokian Combat Engineer # Zarvokian Anti-Infantry Pyromaniac Jkirkian Combat Engineer # Zarvokian Armored Juggernaut Suit # Zarvokian Special Commando Unit # Zarvokian Mage Casters # Zarvokian Armored Infantry Suits # Zarvokian Supportive Defense Units # Zarvokian Close Quarters Specialist # RD-ES8 Spider Drone Until new Classes are made in the future, there are currently only 14 Infantry Classes (not counting Experimental or Combination) within active service in the Zarvok Federations Military. Land Vehicles # Seravix Assault Mech # DX1-4 Armored Personnel Carrier # AM5 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle # U7-R95 Heavy Tank # MX46 Mobile Anti-Air # TU3D Medium Artillery # Xavier Class Spider Mech # RYD-43 Light Mech # Cetraix Mobile Atom Construction Vehicle # Alverx Mobile Anti-Missile/Mobile Shield # Ballistic-G69 Medium Tank # DF7-3 Infantry Fighting Vehicle # HR-V91 Stealth Tank # Expressor-R45 Light Tank Until new land vehicles are made in the future, there are currently only 14 models of Land Vehicles (not including Experimental or Combination) within active service in the Zarvok Federations military. Air Vehicles (Aircraft) # T7-N4 VTOL # Genesis Transport # A74-UT Paratrooper/Support Plane # CSR3 Fighter # CSR9 Bomber # H-45U VTOL Platform # EG501 Strategic Bomber # Tereado Mobile Drop Pod Bay # CFT59 Interceptor # Holomane Transport # Fermodix Gunship # Verstrafe Dropship # Castro-F54 Reconnaissance Drone # Gadtroid Kamikaze Drone # Roosevelt-I46 Stealth Drone Until new Aircraft are made in the future, there are only 15 models of Aircraft (not including Experimental or Combination) within active service in the Zarvok Federations military. Space Vehicles (Spacecraft) # BG-471 Space Fighter # BG-479 Space Bomber # GT42K Interceptor # Revolution Space Transport # Tereado Mobile Drop Pod Bay # NY65 Space Fighter/Bomber # Destrov-68 Kamikaze Drone # Zedtroved Reconnaissance Drone # X.O.P.C Satellite Cannon Until new Spacecraft are made in the future, there are only 8 models of Spacecraft (not including Experimental or Combination) within active service in the Zarvok Federations military. Vessels (Naval Units) # Protector-YB8 Patrol Vessel # Euclid-01 Destroyer # Yackmo Cruiser # Oppressor-A21 Frigate # Fermadix Battleship # Gaster-05 Aircraft Carrier # Isotrese Landing Craft # Havoc-46 Attack Submarine # Zetriavo Light Submersible # Nanovamon-86 Submarine Until new Vessels are made in the future, there are only 10 models of Vessels (not including Experimental or Combination) within active service in the Zarvok Federations military. Aerostat (Aerial Vessels) # Reaper X3Y Battleship # TA-650 Troop Transport # Quartz-67 Corvette # Sestromav-I91 Destroyer # Masotrevo-92 Cruiser # Benjamin VF1 Battlecruiser # Asvlimen Carrier # Regiment G26 Frigate # Metrovasia Dreadnought Until more aerostats are made in the future, there are a total of 9 models of Aerostats (not including experimental or combination) within active service in the Zarvok Federations military. Space Stations # Zarvokian Orbital Outpost Station # Zarvokian Orbital Battle Station # Zarvokian Orbital Supremacy Station Titan/Combination Units Titans (units packing massive firepower) # Zarvok-7RV Warmech Mark I (Colossus) Mark I # Zarvokian Orbital Supremacy Station (Orbital Fortress) # Zarvok-7RV Warmech Mark II (Colossus) # Exterminator T46 Artillery Barrage Vehicle # Polybius-D31 "Dreadcarrier" # Termnatus-R47 Super Colossus # Gallentrove Mobile Fortress Combination (units made in cooperation with other nations) # Annihilator-AV45 Allied Attack Helicopter # Zarvokian/Acorn Assault Infantry # ZGUN-02 Plasma Hunter # ??? Other (units that don't belong in the categories above) # GT-61V Infantry Drop Pod # GA-84S Vehicle Drop Pod # GR-27H Weapon/Supply Drop Pod # RI-TU8 Training Droid # RS4-HX Training Droid # ???